Angelic Love
by Feathers of Hope
Summary: One year after The Silver Kiss Zoe is killed and is reunited with Simon in heaven. They become guardian angels sent to protect people.
1. Deaths Shall Not Part Us

Disclaimer: I have never owned The Silver Kiss, and never will unless I suddenly inherit a large fortune and have nothing better to do with it.

This story is set one year after the book ends. Read and find out what happens!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Angelic Love**_

Chapter 1: Deaths Shall Not Part Us

Midnight in the park; Zoë sat alone on one of the benches with her eyes closed,

remembering what had happened nearly a year ago. She and Simon had stopped

Christopher, and then Simon faded away leaving her to bear the pain of being alone after

finding real love. She hadn't mourned so much because she knew that he wouldn't want

her to waste her life like that, but even so, she wished he would have stayed with her. Climbing onto her new motorcycle, Zoë drove back to her house deep in thought.

The next day, Zoë could hardly focus on school. Not that people would notice. She had been that way for a year. Of course, a lot of guys were interested in her, but she never looked twice at them. She never even looked once. No one could compare to the way Simon had made her feel. A few teachers could tell something was wrong and tried to talk to her, but she always managed to avoid them.

And now that her best friend had moved, hardly anyone got close enough to talk. Except for Jenna.

Jenna was a girl in English class whose blood Christopher had almost drunk. She sort of understood how Zoë felt, and ,since they both knew about vampires, that was one less thing Zoë needed to keep to herself.

Her classes were boring, but she managed to get good grades anyways. Mostly she would write poetry during class, or maybe work on trying to draw Simon. The bell at the end of school was a blessing. It meant that she could shut herself in her room and have some time to think. At least until her dad came home. He had gone into depression after her mother's death, but after Zoë sent him to therapy everything went back to normal for him.

"Hey, Zoë! See you tomorrow!" Jenna called as she jogged to her car, her shiny brown ponytail bouncing up and down. "See ya." Zoë sighed, "Why do I have to suffer so much? Well, at least I can talk to Jenna. But, she can't fix my life."

She was walking the few blocks to her house when an out of control car sped down the street and ran her over. Blood spurted out of her wounds and Zoë felt agonizing pain course through her entire body as she saw the people gathering around start to look fuzzy. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she was to weak to even open her mouth. As she died, she only thought of Simon and that in dieing she might see him again.

Suddenly, Zoë saw her body from a distance and watched as paramedics came and checked for vital signs. They took two seconds to come to a conclusion.

"We're too late." Those three little words sent her reeling.

"NO! I'm not dead! Wait! I'm still here! Don't leave!"

"They can't hear you. Don't worry", said a voice beside her, "Your death was painless compared to some I've seen."

"You can hear me?" Zoë asked, confused.

"Of course. I'm here to guide you."

"Guide me to where?"

"Heaven."

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for making this chapter so short, this is just setting the stage for the action.

And I know I only just introduced Jenna before I killed Zoë, but she will come back later!

If you like it review, and if you don't like it review anyway, please! Ciao!

**_Ananda Gaudior_**


	2. Temporary Hiatus

Hello, Feathers of Hope here

Hello, Feathers of Hope here! Sorry it's been awhile since I posted anything. I'm sure some of you were expecting a new chapter, but I'm afraid the story's going to be on hiatus for a bit.

It's only temporary! Your reviews are encouraging, and if I get a few more I'll take time out of my busy schedule (and I'm not kidding, it's really packed) and write some more and put up new chapters.

Have a great summer!


End file.
